


you have stars in your eyes

by kahluawmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahluawmilk/pseuds/kahluawmilk
Summary: Three times Kei got drunk and one time Kuroo did.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 38
Kudos: 315





	you have stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence lmao  
> Un-beta-ed because of that same reason, lmk if there are any mistakes!

_1._

The first time it happens is at Karasuno’s after graduation party.

Kenma goes to the ceremony to see his boyfriend Shouyou and Kuroo tags along because he has nothing better to do that weekend (and because he might or might not have a crush on a certain sassy blond).

It’s fun. All of Karasuno’s volleyball team is there, even the ones who have graduated a while ago. The party is at Yamaguchi’s and all of them get trashed. It’s hilarious, because they’re wild and stupid — now more than ever, but Kuroo can’t take his eyes off of Kei. Kei’s hair is longer, he’s changed his glasses for others that suit his face better and make his features look more refined. He’s taller and slightly bulkier, and the way he giggles whenever his teammates do something dumb sends a pang through Kuroo’s chest. There’s no denying it — he’s head over heels for the guy.

There’s a moment at the party when Kuroo manages to approach him, and Kei, relaxed and ecstatic says he’s happy to see him. He thanks Kuroo for all the things he’s taught him and Kuroo kind of wants to cry when Kei says he’s going to college in Tokyo, and he hopes Kuroo can take care of him while he adapts.

Kuroo spots his chance and takes it. He also takes Kei’s hand into his own and vows he will always do so; “...even long after you've adapted, if you let me.”

Kei blushes and nods.

He doesn’t try to escape Kuroo’s grip until it’s strictly necessary.

* * *

_2._

The second time it happens is during a hot summer day. They have been together for a couple of months already and Kei has moved to Kuroo’s apartment. He had been stressing out because of his finals, so the day they’re are supposed to end, Kuroo buys a little extra food to cook him something nice and special to make him feel better.

When he arrives, he’s greeted by loud music and the image of Kei sprawled on the cool floor. He looks completely relaxed, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, disheveled hair, closed eyes. The evening light coming from the window is hitting his frame indirectly, highlight the beauty of his profile, the paleness of his hair and skin. He truly looks like an angel on earth, and sometimes Kuroo hates how his brain makes those stupid comparisons but he just can’t help it when Kei is there looking like that.

Kei has the speakers turned up at full volume. He’s singing to some of those alternative bands he oh-so-loves to listen to, happily, shamelessly.

His voice is childlike, off-key, joyful. His English is lovely.

Kuroo closes the door behind him and Kei turns to look at him. His reaction is slower than usual, and the smile he gives Kuroo is lazy and loose, eyes half-lidded.

“Hiii,” he says.

“Hey,” Kuroo leaves the groceries in the kitchen and then goes back to the living room. When he approaches Kei he takes notice of the cans of beer around him, which he hadn’t paid attention to as he was initially taken by Kei’s image. It makes him want to bite back a smile, because he rarely does this.

“You drank?” He asks the obvious, amused, staring at him from above, upside-down.

“Shaddup,” Kei bites back. “I needed to… I needed to get loose.”

“How did your exam go?”

“Good, but it was so tiring,” he sighs theatrically. He’s so funny and cute when drunk, much more of a drama king than usual. “So when I was coming home I passed by the konbini, and I thought _‘Screw it’_.”

“You don’t even like beer.”

“It was cheap. Now shut up and give me a kiss. Like the one in Spiderman.”

Kuroo knows exactly what he means, but he’s a bit of a bastard too, so he plays dumb. “Huh?” he asks, so that (inebriated) Kei has to explain, and when he finds himself fumbling for words Kuroo can’t help himself and he kneels down and kisses Kei like Mary Jane to Peter Parker in the movie. Kei sighs into the kiss, a hidden romantic nerd under a thick layer of sarcasm and a cool façade, and Kuroo finds this so lovely that he kisses his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, until Kei breaks down into little giggles because it tickles.

Kei stares at Kuroo when he stops, eyes glazed. He strokes Kuroo’s hair and puts back the fringe he can never get rid of. He looks into his hazel eyes and smiles.

“You have stars in your eyes. I’d like to see them more often.”

Kuroo goes red and Kei lets out a little chuckle.

Kuroo lies down next to him, his feet pointing in the opposite direction of Kei’s. They’re head to head, Kuroo’s fitting in the curve between Kei’s shoulder and neck. Kei’s hand immediately flies to Kuroo’s dark mane, playing with his hair, twirling the soft locks in his fingers. Since they started dating, it has always surprised Kuroo how it might not look like it, yet Kei is the neediest one of the two of them. He’s not the one for public displays of affection aside from holding hands or a sweet little peck every so often; but when they are alone he’s usually the one to hug Kuroo and hide his face in his neck, making himself small despite being the tallest one of the two. It drives Kuroo crazy. Other times, when Kei is in a certain mood, he’ll look for Kuroo’s attention by picking on him, until Kuroo hugs him tight or shuts him up with a kiss. When he’s drunk though, all that embarrassment and hesitating goes away, and it shows in the way he’s now leaving little kisses on Kuroo’s cheek. Kuroo blushes. Kei looks in the direction of the ceiling, then closes his eyes and keeps singing like it’s nothing. Kuroo closes his eyes and smiles. He thinks that just on Kei’s happy singing, and the hand tangled in his hair, he feels a little drunk, too. Just on that.

(The next day, Kuroo puts on a hair band so both his eyes are visible. Kei blushes and says it looks stupid. He smiles when Kuroo is not watching.)

* * *

_3._

The third time it happens, they’re at a party at Kenma’s to celebrate his 1M subscribers.

Kei is nervous. He does not say it but Kuroo knows by the way he fidgets with his long fingers. Ever since they started dating they have gone in one or two double dates with Kenma and Shouyou, but this is different. Most of Nekoma’s old volleyball team will be there, and Kei feels a little intimidated. He’s seen them before, at training camps and matches, but he has hardly talked to them, and now it’s not like the rest of Karasuno is there to give him some sense of security. It’s weird, and he won’t admit it because he usually doesn’t care about that stuff, but he wants Kuroo’s friends to like him.

They go in together and Kuroo offers to make him a drink. He’s been learning to make some cocktails lately, with the intention of getting Kei to drink something different than just “kalúa with milk”. Kei accepts the offer and is approached by Shouyou and Kenma, so Kuroo knows he will be okay.

He prepares Kei a White Russian. Kei’s eyes go wide when he tastes it and he makes the cutest expression.

“It’s good,” he says.

Kuroo tries not to pinch his cheeks.

“Careful with that. It has vodka in it.”

“I can hold my liquor.”

“I’m just saying.”

Kei pouts and Kuroo leaves it at that. He knows he’s tense and he doesn’t want to put extra pressure on him.

Kenma looks intrigued and asks Kuroo to prepare a drink for him too. So he goes back to the kitchen and somehow ends up becoming the bartender for a while, since everyone is curious to try some of his cocktails. Kuroo, kind as he is, ends up staying in the kitchen more time than originally anticipated. He does check on Kei sometimes, and it looks like he’s having fun. He’s laughing and chatting with the guys and it makes Kuroo happy. He knows tipsy Kei is a delight to be around, because he’s witty but without his usual bite and the walls he puts up.

When Kuroo rejoins the party, drink in hand, everyone's a little inebriated. He immediately spots Kei snickering at Lev and Yaku probably arguing about something dumb. Kei must feel Kuroo’s gaze on him because he stares right back and smiles. Kuroo is about to approach him when Tora and Kai come his way. He stays catching up with them and forgets about Kei for a minute, until he feels someone hug him from behind.

“Kuroo-san, I missed you,” he hears Kei whisper and it hits Kuroo how drunk he is. He nearly chokes on his drink.

Kai and Tora snicker.

“Tsukki.” As much as he’s enjoying it, he dissolves the embrace. Kei’s face is flushed, his eyes unfocused. “Just — how much did you drink?”

Kei’s eyebrows furrow in a childish way.

“Just the ones you got me? But ’m not used to drink. And I didn’t eat before.”

“Wait, what? Why didn’t you eat? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Whoa, easy there, dad,” Tora teases and Kai laughs. They both ignore them.

“I was nervous about being with your friends,” Kei confesses. “And I didn’t wanna make you worried ‘cause you seemed so excited about this, and I know you would’ve worried about me. I quite like it, you know? When you worry about me. Like that time you got me this Stegosaurus plushie,” he rambles; “and you were trying to impress me by saying they were from the Cretaceous period. I didn’t wan’ interrupt you ‘cause you were so c-” Kei hiccups; “cute. But you were wrong. They from the Late Jurassic.”

Tora and Kai are doing their best not to burst out laughing, and Kuroo honestly appreciates that because he knows subtlety is not their thing. However, Tora can’t help punching Kuroo’s arm lightly and saying with a big grin:

“Dammit, Kuroo, your boyfriend is adorable.”

Before Kuroo can replicate, Kei takes his arm and leans against his shoulders in the most charming way possible.

“Sowwy, but I only have eyes for Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo feels his ears burn. He doesn’t know what kind of expression he must be wearing but it must be quite ridiculous because Tora finally burst into unabashed laughter. Kei frowns and before something more catastrophic goes on, Kuroo pulls him away from everyone. He takes him to the kitchen and makes him sit down. Kei wobbles, but Kuroo catches him before he falls down.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Kei says, a bit slurred.

“Dizzy?”

Kei gives a little chuckle.

“Yeah.”

Kuroo pours him a glass of water.

“Here,” he tells Kei as he sits down. Kei stares at Kuroo and then drinks. He’s swaying a little bit and his cheeks are flushed, and Kuroo has to admit that he’s terribly adorable like that.

Kei drinks half of the glass, chokes a bit, and Kuroo helps him put it down.

“Whoa, easy. Better?”

“Yeah,” Kei stares a bit more at Kuroo, his eyes glazed, and then says. “I love it when you take care of me.”

Kuroo is thankful he’s not drinking at the moment because he would’ve choked, but he feels the heat rising to his face and Kei’s little laugh confirms it. “And that. ‘S cute as fuck. Should I compliment you more often?”

Kuroo scoffs.

“I dare you. Are you even capable of complimenting someone when sober?”

“Shaddup,” he pouts like a little kid and Kuroo has to laugh. “Asshole.”

Kuroo kisses his fingertips and Kei gasps.

“So I was wrong about the Stegosaurus then? The Jurassic period, you said?”

“Yeah,” Kei frowns. “Late Jurassic, if you wanna get more specific. I also remember you forgetting the names of the dinos they would’ve lived alongside. Apatosaurus, Branchiosaurus, Diplodocus. ‘S not that hard.” Then he chuckles. “What were you trying to achieve with that, by the way? Givin' me a class like I was your teacher or som’thing.”

“I was trying to impress you,” Kuroo admits, eyes wide.

“Hm. You already had, when I saw you wearing that black jacket.”

“You remember what I was wearing?”

“‘Course.” Kei stands up to unabashedly sit on Kuroo’s lap. Kuroo feels himself blushing. Kei is sitting on his legs, caressing his cheek. “I love your style. You’re so hot. And kind of a jerk sometimes, but I like that. I like how easily you can get under my skin. And I love the dumb face you’re making right now. Did you know there’s three different species recognized of Stegosaurus? I bet you didn’t study that.”

“No.” Kuroo swallows. “No, I didn’t.”

“Bet I impressed you.”

“You always do.”

Kei makes a little noise and hides his face in Kuroo’s neck, embracing him. Kuroo hugs him back, heart racing. He closes his eyes and inhales Kei’s smell.

“Your friends are really cool, by the way,” Kei mumbles after a while in silence. He leaves a kiss on Kuroo’s neck and Kuroo’s brain goes blank for a second. He hasn’t processed it yet when Kei shifts.

“Kuroo-san, kiss me,” he demands, staring fixedly at him. Kuroo’s eyebrows rise, but then he gives Kei a small kiss on his cute little nose. Kei scrunches it and Kuroo feels like his heart is going to burst from this adorableness.

“I said kiss me, not peck me,” complains Kei, looking away with blushed cheeks.

Something animal takes over Kuroo and he indulges, taking Kei’s lips between his. Kei kisses him back, mouth open, teeth and tongue and then it hits Kuroo that this isn’t their house and anyone could come into the kitchen in any minute. “Wait,” he moans. Kei complains when he breaks the kiss but stops when Kuroo tells him they’re going home. They say their goodbyes as quickly as possible and leave.

* * *

Kuroo puts Kei’s music loud in the car. Kei starts singing in a whisper but the Kuroo follows and he gets louder. Kei laughs a lot at Kuroo’s attempts — he doesn’t really know the songs so he’s mostly babbling and making things up. He keeps screwing up, sometimes on purpose to hear Kei’s laughter more.

They get home and Kei practically throws himself at Kuroo as soon as they cross the threshold. Kuroo gasps, taken by surprise but goes along with it, kissing Kei and grabbing him tightly as they get to the room. When they are on the bed Kuroo lifts Kei’s shirt and he places his leg between his thighs, pushing his hard-on against Kei’s groin. Kei moans, a wanton sound that sends a shiver down Kuroo’s spine, and he hates himself for thinking about _this_ in such a moment, but...

“Wait, I think I left the door open.”

Kei grunts, trying to kiss him again. “Doesn’t matter.”

Kuroo shakes his head, breaking the kiss. “Tsukki, love, you know it does,” then he sighs. “It’ll just take me a second.”

Kei grumbles.

“Fine. Hurry up.”

Kuroo pecks Kei on his forehead. He had indeed left the door completely ajar. He closes it and makes a little stop at the bathroom — they have seen each other at their worst at this point in their relationship, and Kei is so needy he probably won’t care, but Kuroo wants to look nice for him. He fixes his hair and clothes a little (well, he tries his best) and goes back to their room.

Kei is sleeping soundly, snoring a little. He’s clinging to the Stegosaurus plushie and Kuroo can’t help the smile that creeps on his lips.

He takes a picture. He wakes Kei up just to help him put his pajamas on and Kei is so out of it that he lets him without complaining. Kuroo puts his glasses away and they fall asleep together, Kei nuzzling against Kuroo’s chest.

* * *

Kei wakes up the next day after some very weird dreams. He shifts on the bed, against Kuroo’s warm skin and Kuroo wakes up with a sigh. He kisses Kei’s nose.

“How are you feeling?” He asks in a thick, raspy voice.

Kei’s head hurts when Kuroo’s voice reverberates against his hair. He groans.

Kuroo lets out a little chuckle.

“That bad, huh.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay. Wait here,” he whispers. Kei would follow, but he’s feeling too bad so he curls up into a ball and does as Kuroo said.

He nods off. Kuroo wakes him up a little while after. It smells of food. Kuroo is carrying a tray with coffee, water, and strawberry pancakes. Despite how bad Kei is feeling, he can’t help but smile.

“Oh,” he whispers.

Kuroo places the tray on Kei’s lap and offers him an aspirin and the glass of water. “Here, take this first.”

“Thank you,” says Kei. He’s not really hungry, but he isn’t nauseous either, so he eats. It’s good and it does make him feel better.

“Want some?”

“Nah, it’s fine. I made them for you.”

“They’re good.”

“Oh?” Kuroo arches an eyebrow. He’s smirking, but there’s a glint in his eyes. “I’m glad.”

Kei eats the rest of the breakfast. Kuroo lies next to him — it’s weird: normally, he starts conversation, or turns on the TV, but this time he just quietly scrolls down his phone. The silence is pleasant, though.

When Kei finishes, he feels like going to sleep again. The headache is still there and he still feels tired.

“You should go back to sleep,” Kuroo says as if reading his mind. Kei grimaces. “You look like shit.”

“Look who’s talking,” Kei replies as if on instinct. He’s lying through his teeth, though, for Kuroo looks as attractive as ever. Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind, too used to Kei’s snarky comebacks at that point, and just smiles, puts the tray on the floor and nuzzles against Kei’s stomach.

“Yesterday you told me you loved when I took care of you. And you know something? I love taking care of you too,” Kuroo adds quickly, leaving a peck on Kei’s stomach. “So. Let me?”

Kei bites his lip, and maybe there’s no sharp reply or walls to tackle down because of the hangover, or because he doesn’t remember saying that. It doesn’t matter — Kuroo loves him when he’s witty and sarcastic, and he loves him when he’s meek and quiet and needy for affection.

“Okay,” Kei whispers, blushing.

Kuroo smiles. Kei smiles back and Kuroo hugs him tight. They fall asleep like that, Kuroo’s head on Kei’s stomach, Kei’s hands tangled in his hair.

* * *

_+1._

“‘M sorry,” Kuroo says for the umpteenth time, his speech slurred, as he leans into Kei’s side.

“I already told you it’s fine. I’m surprised tho, you can usually hold your liquor for longer,” Kei sits Kuroo on the couch, goes to get him a glass of water.

He comes back. Kuroo is swaying a little.

“I drank a little before you got home,” he confesses.

“What? Why?”

“You scared me! I thought you were gonna break up with me!”

“Wha— _why_ would you think that?”

“Tsukki, baby,” Kei frowns. Kuroo places his hands heavily on Kei’s shoulder. “You sent me a message in the middle of the day, no emojis, no nothing, just a cryptic ‘We need to talk.’ And that period at the end! So curt. It scared the shit out of me!”

“I thought at this point you’d know I text like that. I don’t like emojis, they’re dumb, and I like my punctuation correct, thank you very much.”

“I know, and I love that, baby, but you can't send something like that and expect me not to freak out.”

“Jesuschrist.”

“And then when you told me 'bout the Frogs I was so excited, I couldn’t help getting carried away.”

“Fair enough,” Kei giggles. “You’re an idiot.”

That day has been a special one: Kei had arrived home by evening after a very eventful day. Surprisingly, Kuroo was already home. It turned out that what they needed to talk about wasn’t something bad, quite the contrary — Kei had told him that they needed to celebrate by going out to have some dinner at a nice restaurant, and when they got there he revealed the reason for it: he had made it into the Sendai Frogs team, a Division 2 team in the V-League. Kuroo, so nervous until then, was ecstatic at the news, so he poured himself a bit more wine than usual, and _well._

(It was a good thing they had gone in Uber.)

Kei makes Kuroo drink the whole glass of water. After that, Kuroo says he’s sleepy and tries to make himself comfortable on the couch, but Kei doesn’t let him. He helps him stand up and takes him to the bed.

“Tsukki,” Kuroo says as Kei finishes helping him put his pajamas on.

“What is it?”

“I was gonna… propose,” he chuckles. “That is, if you didn’t break up with me.”

Kei blinks.

_“What?”_

Kuroo nods lazily, already falling asleep. “When you got here, I was already tipsy. You didn’t notice, did you?” He doesn’t realize he’s rambling, so he goes on. “You didn’t. And when you told me about the news I wanted to do it right then, but dumb me forgot the ring home. Because I was nervous. And tipsy.”

Kei doesn’t even know where to begin.

“You _what?”_

“Second drawer of that bedside table,” replies Kuroo.

“I don’t wanna see it,” Kei hides his face behind his palms. _“OhmyGOSHTetsurou.”_

“What? Is it wrong? Oh God, you don’t wanna marry me, isn’t it? I knew it, I’m so stupi—”

Kei interrupts him by kissing him, hard. Kuroo makes a funny sound and suddenly Kei is laughing against his mouth.

“Of course I wanna marry you! I just — damn, you truly are so stupid!”

“You _do?”_

“Yes!” Kei admits happily. Then he looks away, embarrassed. “But I… I want you to surprise me. Make it special. That’s why I don’t wanna see the ring just yet, okay? Oh my _God,_ are you crying?”

“Sorry,” Kuroo says, slurred. “I just — let me be emotional, okay? I love you so much! You make me s-so h-happy.”

“And you’re so not gonna remember this in the morning,” says Kei, holding Kuroo tight against his chest. Kuroo sobs, clinging to him, hiding his face. Kei strokes his hair, trying to hold back tears — he’s happy and emotional too. “Shh, it’s okay. I love you. It’s okay.”

“I love you too,” comes Kuroo’s muffled reply, and it’s so sweet and sincere that Kei hasn’t got the heart to tell him he’s been repeating himself quite a lot that night.

(He loves hearing it, anyway.)

Kuroo goes quiet and loose after a short while and Kei realizes he’s fallen asleep. It's not an attractive look; his mouth slack, tear tracks on his face, hair messier than usual — but it makes Kei’s heart skip a beat. He pecks Kuroo’s forehead, changes into his pajamas and goes to bed too.

He closes his eyes and can’t hold back his smile.

He’s excited for the days to come.


End file.
